


one more time（赫海）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	one more time（赫海）

super junior特别迷你专辑主曲的拍摄正在进行中。李赫宰作为主舞很快的消化了mv的舞蹈动作，跟着大队一起完成了集体的舞蹈拍摄，又认真的转到幕后去看成员个人的拍摄。

是工作期间，他却一直不能把眼睛从李东海身上移开。单人拍摄时李东海凑过来解下了缠在他腰间的红丝带，坐在沙发上用丝带蒙在了自己眼上，只露着挺翘的鼻头和殷红的嘴唇进行着拍摄。从头到尾没有看他，但是却一直在无形地撩拨他。

李赫宰眼神暗的恨不得将他拆吞入腹，对方却丝毫不知。

[let me in,one more time ]

在泳池浅水区拍摄的时候，他听见李东海凑过来在他耳边小声的念着歌词。

[I want you now ] 

李赫宰尚未反应过来，对方便脚底抹油的站在了后面，一脸的纯良无辜。很好啊...看起来是想反攻的节奏。李赫宰本就被压抑了一天的欲望在心底暗暗升起。

在面不改色的结束了全部的拍摄内容后，拉着饿了的东海去吃了饭。然后带着吃的餍足的他又走回了晚上拍摄的游泳池。

已经是很晚了。游泳池并没有别人。

后知后觉发现被带过来的李东海大感不妙，正想要逃，就被狠狠地抱在了怀里。“宝宝..去哪里啊...”李赫宰凑在他的耳边轻轻的说，像是要秋后算账的样子。

“撩拨了我一天了吧...成龙了？”他声音倒是温柔，李东海却太了解他不过了。

“干嘛呀..”他声音软软的抱怨着，好似一派纯良。

李赫宰倒是不置可否，拉着他就入了泳池，然后在对方的轻微颤抖中脱下了他的衣服。

“干你.”

对方大抵也是知道逃不过这一回，稍稍犹豫了一下也是任凭他动作，只是微微涨红了脸让他别玩的太晚。

“下午你说的什么？想进去是吗...”李赫宰慢条斯理的就着泳池湿润的水，手指去开阔对方的下身小穴的那块软肉，转着圈在褶皱处按压着又轻轻的穿刺，听着对方的呼吸慢慢急促起来。

“宝宝是不是记错了。我记得歌词可不止这一句。” 

[Swallow me baby，one more time]

李赫宰靠在泳池台子上，低低出声对着李东海念着歌词的另外两句，倒是引着对方羞红了脸。“试试吧..恩？”

李东海眼睛湿漉漉的看着他，委委屈屈的不行。最后在对方温柔但不容拒绝的眼神中还是妥协了。他略微跪下身子，脸对着他的胯部。舌头轻轻舔了一圈嘴唇，凑过去用牙齿咬开了那一点拉链。又拉下了包裹着的内裤。

对方的欲望随即弹了出来，半弹在他的脸上。是即使见过多次也要惊叹的尺寸。也不是第一次做了，他手指轻轻抚摸着对方的粗壮性器，凑过去舔了一口，惹得对方没忍住的倒吸了一口气。随即又低下头去尝试着将整个茎身含入口中。

李赫宰低头看着他，手轻柔的抚摸着对方的头发，倒是忍住了恶意按下去的冲动。这场面实在够淫靡，李东海的红色的小舌缠绕着分食自己的性器本就令人欲火焚身。偏偏他又是一副全然纯良的做派，眼神清澈的像是偷尝禁果的高中生。无论看多少次都令人感到兴致高昂。

他胡乱的想着，倒是没想到身下的人存着几分小心思，努力上下吞咽了几十次后发现对方全然没有射出来的打算，竟趁他不注意用喉咙深处的那块软肉做了一个吮吸的动作，被温热的口腔包裹着的同时带来的快感让他差一点就缴枪投降。

李赫宰回过神来反应也快，迅速从他的嘴里抽出来，还好尚未缴械。他略带无奈的望着对方，对方倒是全然不在乎的给了一个娇嗔的笑容，还带着阴谋尚未得逞的惋惜。

“宝宝..真的学坏了啊..”他硬的难受，也不愿意折腾他，凑过去和他细细的亲吻的同时，下身也顺着先前开拓好的小穴，慢慢顶了进去，带着一阵冰凉的水流，刺激的对方的身子轻微的抖了抖。随后就着水流声慢慢穿插着，倒也是不急着食用。

做爱吧。还是要讲究情趣。

李赫宰是势在必得的斯文败类作风，这一点被李东海说了不知道多少次，他也倒全然认同，趁着对方不备解下了自己的那根红丝带，绕过对方的眼睛，又在背后打了一个好看的蝴蝶结。 “宝宝，拍摄的时候，我就想试试这样和你做...在这里...”

陡然失去视野的东海紧张的身子瑟缩了一下，倒也是没有拒绝他的小情趣。

“啧...别吸我啊...这才哪到哪...”东海柔软的穴口含着他的欲望，陡然的收缩激的赫宰埋在他体内的欲望跳了跳。他双膝紧紧扣住对方的腰肢，把东海按着靠在游泳池的边缘。身下小幅度的抽插着，带着水流一进一入。他一边抚摸着对方因为欲望侵蚀而滚动着的喉结，舌头也主动去舔脖颈的那一块凸起。微微撕咬着，惹得东海不由自主的有破碎的呻吟一点点溢出来。

李东海微微仰着头，什么都看不见，只能听到耳边赫宰的喘息声和下身交合处肉体碰撞的声音，在静谧的夜晚倒像是有种偷情的快感。他被剥夺了视觉，其他感官却更加敏感，能够清楚地感知到对方是如何一点点进入自己，又在体内穿插抽刺。

整个人被欲望逐渐牵引着带上了一抹粉色的艳丽，在赫宰看来是百看不厌的美丽风景。李赫宰咬着对方的锁骨，牙齿又暧昧的掠过对方随着身下动作被顶的一起一伏的乳头。“宝宝这里，也是和底下一样的可爱...”

酥麻的电流感随即窜过胸口。李东海被他突如其来的袭击惊得喘息了一声，又后知后觉的发觉自己的声音在空旷的游泳池显得是多么的淫荡无度。半分委屈半分娇嗔的咬向赫宰的肩膀，试图在上面留下齿痕。

“轻点...明天还要拍摄啊...”李赫宰无奈的轻笑，低下头去和自家的小老虎亲吻起来。舌头柔软的舔过对方的齿缝，带着对方的舌尖和自己的相互缠绕在一起，他挑逗的勾引着对方的欲望，又在最后对方也热情的回应的关头猝不及防的放开了他。

陡然失去的唇齿相接倒是勾起了对方的不满，东海闭着眼微微张着口喘息“混蛋...”

“是我混蛋，还是宝宝不乖...一整天都在诱惑我？”他抬起对方的一只腿，架向自己的肩头。得益于对方的柔韧性，倒是没费多大功夫，对方的下体完全暴露在水池中，能够清晰地看到抽动时带出的层层软肉，又就着淫靡的水声显得分外色气。

他就着新姿势一点点一点的推进去，是完全暴露的体位，感受着欲望被对方肠肉层层包裹着的快感，像是坐上了飞车一样欢快的向前争先恐后的开拓着，直达顶着对方肠内深处的那一块软肉，反复揉搓着。

“唔....唔啊...”对方被刺激的脚趾蜷缩，几乎站立不住。他手茫然的在空中胡乱抓着想要保持稳定，在摸到赫宰的手后才像是逼急了一样带出了一丝哭腔“赫啊...”

“恩...？”李赫宰慢条斯理的冲击着对方的那一块，又引着对方的手去摸两人的交合处。“宝宝你看...全部吞进去了呢.."

对方摇着头，被那里的温度惊得颤抖了一下，松开了手。“好烫...”他被欲望冲昏了头脑，说出的话自己都不知道是什么，倒是软软的像是调情。

“对啊...宝宝吸得我这里都要着火了...”他一边说着荤话一边揽着对方翻了个身，让他双手撑着台子背对着自己，就着还连接在体内的姿势按压着他的敏感点转了个圈，惹得东海被刺激的腿软差点跪在地上。

东海尚未反应过来就又被撞的七荤八素的，他眼前一片黑暗，只有身后那个人带给他的感官上直达的刺激层层叠加。泳池的水随着赫宰的动作一进一出的带出体内，飞溅到身上，又是冰凉的刺激。  
赫宰一手牢牢地揽住对方，生怕东海腿软摔倒，一手也按着东海挺立许久的欲望揉搓着，交合处却是势在必得的凶猛穿刺着。

“赫啊.....”李赫宰听见对方小声呻吟着出声，“唔...慢点儿...”李赫宰安慰的在对方裸露的背上温柔的亲了亲。

“那我不做了哦？”随即他真的停下了替对方律动着欲望的手，就着连接的体位停了下来，一副到此为止不做了的架势。

李东海激的眼角都是红的，殷红的唇颤着抖了两下，被欲望侵蚀后停下的是体内升起的难耐空虚，他颤巍巍往后靠了靠，用后穴去主动吮吸着那里的肉棒。倒是逼得李赫宰眼底也染上了一丝猩红。  
“你动动啊...”对方委屈的声音像是被欺负惨了。

“那宝宝应该叫我什么？”不只是只有东海一个人被欺负的难受，陡然停下来自己的欲望埋在温暖潮湿的甬道，正在一股一股的跳动着表达着对停下来的不满，逼得下身都是痛的。但是他还是忍住了非要去问个明白。

“唔.....”东海一下就明白了，小脸一下涨的通红，然后小小声的喊了一声“哥哥...”

“我们宝宝声音太小了...听不见...”明明听见了还是要逗他。

“哥哥...”东海还是没忍住的哭了，同时生气的想要转过来去打他，“哥哥你动一动啊....”李赫宰这才轻轻笑了一下，也不再忍耐的快速撞击起那一点。

李东海柔软的肠壁也吮吸着迎合着他的撞击，在高速的穿插中，他感觉自己像是被顶穿了一样，头脑一片空白，绝顶的快感又交合处传至头皮，让他几乎喘不上气。

他快高潮了。

李赫宰太了解身下人的每一寸反应，将他又翻了个身面朝着自己狠狠操弄了十几下，在对方快要喷射的同时，一只手解开了缠在对方眼睛上的红丝巾。

陡然获得光明的东海茫然的眨巴眨巴眼尚未反应过来，灼热的性器便被丝巾胡乱的缠住了顶端。

“唔...”他本就要射，却被缠住了射不出来，难受的只想打人，可是他腿脚软的只能软趴趴的靠着那个罪魁祸首，眼泪委委屈屈的落下来，“哥哥...让我射啊...”在濒临高潮的边缘身子微微颤抖着。“...混蛋...”

“宝宝...一起”。换来的是对方温柔却强势的亲吻。随即他便被对方带着几乎飞上了云端，快感交织着肉欲的穿插，头昏脑涨的什么都想不到，只能紧紧抱住对方，跟着他一起在欲望里沉浮。

李赫宰爱惨了东海这幅任人索取的委屈模样，胯下丝毫不留情的狠进狠出了几十下，这才在喷射的前一秒解开了缠在对方前端的丝巾，跟着他一起射了出来。

李东海被松开束缚的那一刻就射了出来，他嘴微微颤抖了一下，张张合合的却没有发出任何声音，好似还停在高潮的余韵中尚未缓过神来，实则意识已经陷入了混沌的失控状态。李赫宰低头望着他张合着的小嘴，俯下身与他交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。

“宝宝...我爱你..”他吻着他的唇轻轻的说道。

“滚蛋..”对方半晌才找回了理智，嗔怒的说。


End file.
